


I say A, you say hey

by KB0821



Category: QCYN, THE9 (Band), Youth with you2 - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: All Yu Yan wants is to graduate with top honors, but that proves to be hard when her substitute English professor Dai Meng laoshi is making her life hell. But things took a turn when she accidentally send a hate mail, and just when she thought that life can't get any worse, Dai Meng laoshi says think again.
Relationships: Dai Meng/Yu Yan
Comments: 41
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Another Daiyan fic that hopefully would be worth a read. Title of the fic is from Yu Yan's song. Thank you so much!

“On a scale of warm water to Sichuan numbing spice, how freaking hot is Dai laoshi, huh?”

Yu Yan answers the 5’9 baby by baring her teeth in warning. Zeng Keni, the proof that God is fair because with supermodel height and looks, the things that Keni says and does makes Yu Yan’s blood pressure skyrocket. 

And besides, she doesn’t need the interruption. Yu Yan is already struggling in this class and here she is being bothered just because Zeng Keni is feeling extra spicy with their English professor. 

She was about a term away from graduating with high honors. The business major is the type who chooses the professors not for their penchant for being easy and getting high grades, but for how much she could learn from them.

Yu Yan picked Dr. Li, Ph.D. an award winning journalist with credentials that could line up the entire great wall. Zeng Keni was whining that Dr. Li is rumored to be Satan’s wife, but knowing Yu Yan is there to copy from made her sign up for the same class.

The irony out of all this, she didn’t know that Dr. Li was 9 months pregnant and popped out the devil’s spawn on her way to class. 

To Zeng Keni’s excitement the substitute is this grad student, who walks with such presence like the ultimate alpha from an ABO fanfic (not that she reads it, Keni was the one who defined it for her).

In a dark and velvety tone, she introduced herself, Her name is Dai Meng, this is her last term taking up her PhD before graduating. To the joy of everybody in that class, she is going to take over this class until Dr. Li comes back from maternity leave.

With her glasses, her power suit, and high heels, bam, all these college boys are emasculated, and all the girls are dead from extreme thirst.

All except for Yu Yan.

This class is not even her major but it’s like she just earned herself a spot in hell. If Dr. Li is rumored to be the devil’s wife, then this mind numbingly hot Dai Meng laoshi must be his mistress. 

She is one of those butthurt teachers who wants you to major her class. Yu Yan is excellent with her time management but, the weekly papers, surprise motherfucker quizzes consumes her entire calendar.

“I’ll be giving back your paper from last week,” Ms. Dai spoke with that rich tone that only did nothing but endanger the lives of every girl in that room. “I wrote my corrections and what I think would help improve for your next paper. But if you do have any concerns, please don’t hesitate to reach me through email or you can come by the department during office hours.”

“Oh wow!” Keni excitedly pointed to her barely passing grade, that got Yu Yan’s brows creasing even more.

“You got 2.2, you barely passed. It’s like you’re hanging in a cliff and you’re two fingers away from plunging to your death.”

“Wow. And you’re still single? With a line like that, girls should be throwing their panties at you,” Keni taunts her with a snort.

“Shut up,” Yu Yan gasps in dismay at her own score. “What the fu-?”

Yu Yan could feel her entire body about to spontaneously combust when she saw the 3.5 red mark on her paper. Although she could get 4.0’s in her other classes, she struggled to get one for this class. This 5,000 word essay constitute ¼ of their grade and Yu Yan worked her fire extinguisher hot ass off trying to write the perfect 4.0 paper. She swore her fingers are numb and her brain is fried but nothing was going to stop her. 

Except for Alpha girl working on her doctorate.

Her bestfriend manage to get a sneak of her paper and look utterly confused, “Dude, you got a 3.5, that’s amazing.”

“No. it’s not.”

Her paper was 4.0, a 3.8 the least. But a 3.5? Now Yu Yan is just sure this fake mack daddy is just on some major power trip.

All around her, the students are drawing sighs of relief, like Keni they’re just overjoyed to have just passed. But well, she’s not like any student. She slams her palm on her piece of shit 3.5 paper and vows to give Dai Meng laoshi alpha poser a piece of her mind.

*****

It was mocking her.

That blinking cursor is mocking her just like the 3.5 grade on her paper. She has been staring at the blank email for almost an hour, trying to compose the most professional email. Writing is supposed to be therapeutic. Yu Yan writes songs, poems, essays but writing this email to her English professor is going to end up like an Eminem rap song with how much F bombs she’s going to drop.

But maybe that’s what she should do. She should just let out all her rage first, type out all the scathing insults to get her point across. Then, when it’s done, she should be mellowed enough to write that email.

Alright, let’s do it.

Dear Ayi,

Yu Yan couldn’t hold back a laughter; she deserves a crown for pettiness right there.

She continues…

Hi! I hope I’m not interrupting your tai chi practice, but I just want to ask about the 3.5 mark that I received on my paper. I find the grade completely appalling but I realize that instead of feeling anger I should feel sympathy because there must have been no better reason for this except for your deteriorating eyesight. I would like to recommend my optometrist, Dr. Wang. He is professional and honors senior citizen discounts. If it’s not your cataracts, maybe you’re showing early signs of dementia. As a concern student, I have researched on which food is best to help minimize the effects and it includes green leafy vegetables, berries, nuts and salmon, please do avoid fried and fast food.

I’ll end my letter here. Please be careful of the cold, make sure to take your meds for your aching joints.

Your young vibrant student with a 4.0 average now turned 3.9 because you’re stingy,

Yu Yan

She rereads her letter and burst into laughter her entire apartment building must have heard her. She just cracks herself up. She should really consider a career in comedy.

And she was right, she feels absolutely less homicidal and now she can dele-

“Yu Yan!”

Of all the times her internet could have work perfectly, it chose to work now. Her usual apathetic eyes grew wide in horror as right there, instead of backspace, she accidentally press send. 

She just emailed her teacher that petty af email.

“No! No! No! No!” She screams loud enough through the entire mainland.

It takes a lot to shake Yu Yan but this time, she’s contemplating of throwing her laptop out the window, hoping it will solve everything.

Her bestfriend is just scratching her head in confusion. 

“Geez, I was just going to tell you about the 50 percent discount I got, no need to get that excited.”

“No! I send an email to Dai Meng Laoshi,” Yu Yan could only yell frantically. She pulls Keni by her shirt and showed her the email she just sent. Keni reads the first line and looks like she’s ready to have a hemorrhage from laughing.

“Oh… Oh my God.”

“God can’t help me now. I’m screwed.”

And for once, Keni is right when she said, 

“Well, then I guess you’re right. You’re screwed.”

*

“Why are you sitting there?”

“Are you kidding me?” Keni said in disbelief from a good six feet away. “I’m barely passing this class. I can’t be associated with you.”

God. She hates how Keni is right. She doesn’t want to associate with herself either. She’s just an F grade waiting to happen. That familiar clack clack clack of high heels interrupted them.

Their professor looked pissed and she has a good idea why. Dai Laoshi flipped her clipboard like it’s her mission and began roll call and Yu Yan hadn’t felt fear like this as it’s gets closer and closer to her name.

“Yu Yan?”

“Just pretend that you’re not here,” Keni whispers from a seat away.

“Is Yu Yan here?” Their teacher’s voice sounded low like in a deep growl and it was enough to make Yu Yan take a huge gulp of breath.

If Keni thinks that Yu Yan would be scared shitless from what happened, she’s wrong, it’s time to face the music.

“Here.”

Their professor looks up from her record book. A hard gaze that reminds Yu Yan of a predator sizing up their prey, but Yu Yan won’t be pushed in the corner and narrowed her gaze taking on the challenge. This reaction looks like it delighted her teacher, cause her ruby red lips curve into a taunting smirk. 

Keni came up right in time to interrupt her, “That was both scary and hot at the same time.”

The class felt like the longest hour of her life and Yu Yan draws a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang. Maybe their teacher might think it’s just a prank and had hopefully forgotten over it. She tries to be discreet as she slinks out of the class, but a voice crept up behind her.

“May I have a word with you, Yu Yan?”

Keni whispers, “I don’t know you.” Then looks at their teacher. “I don’t know her.” 

Although Yu Yan can handle everything except cute girls, Yu Yan have to admit that this alpha look their professor have on is working well for her, because she’s hella attractive up close.

“So, I think you know what this is about.”

Yu Yan has two courses of actions, play dumb or admit to her mistake. 

“Huh?”

Play dumb it is.

“Last night I received a letter and when I was reading it, I don’t know whether to laugh or just stamp a giant F on your grade.”

A panic quickly surges in Yu Yan’s veins, her entire five year plan is collapsing right in front of her eyes just because she can’t pass this one class. “Wait…You can’t do that-“

“Oh yes I could. After my tai chi practice tonight that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Yu Yan’s jaws are starting to hurt with how hard she’s clenching them together.

“So, did you bring your paper with you?”

She winces as she remembered shredding that piece of shit grade like a rabid bulldog.

“Ummm no.”

“Well, lucky for you, I did.”

The professor placed a copy of her 5,000 word essay, and Yu Yan really needs to look at her paper and ignore how long and lean her teacher’s fingers are.

“For someone who barely talks in class, you have the tendency to write run on sentences a lot. Here,”

She circles a red mark on her third paragraph.

“Here,”

Another red mark.

“And here,” Her professor looks up and even from behind those daddy glasses (that Keni pointed out one time) Yu Yan could feel like a dragon breathing down her neck. “You also have the tendency to write dangling modifiers. Here,” 

Yu Yan is really beginning to hate the color red.

“Here and here.”

“Okay, thank you for clarifying everything, Dai laoshi.”

“I’m being generous giving you a 3.5, if it was Dr. Li, she would have given you a 2.0.”

“Okay thank you for your kindness Dai Meng laoshi,” Yu Yan says, her voice dripping in sarcasm. “Yes. The letter might be a little heated.”

“I understand. I have some professors that I really want to cuss out, I’m just not as bold as you to actually send it.”

Yu Yan forces a smile though she’s slowly reaching her boiling point inside. Her teacher was smiling now as if she’s just relishing at making her insides squirm.

“So, here is what we’re going to do, my young and vibrant student. You know I teach two introduction to basic English classes. Because of my deteriorating eyesight, that you so gladly pointed out in your letter, I believe I would need someone with young and vibrant eyes to do the grading for me.”

“Wait what? I hope it’s not what I think it is.”

“Oh, but it is, my 4.0 turned 3.9 student.”

“You’re going to make me do all your work?”

“Not all my work, I’ll still be there to… how do I say this?” The grad student taps thoughtfully on her chin and it did nothing but infuriate Yu Yan even more. “Oh yes… supervise you.”

Yu Yan clicks her tongue and shakes her head in utter and complete disbelief.

“And what if I don’t?”

But her laoshi doesn’t seem to be the least bit affected, her lips curve into a devious smirk before saying,

“I’ll see how I feel after my tai chi practice.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Okay, Yu Yan tonight, watch me cast a spell on these girls with my abs,” and with that Keni, swung her jacket back revealing the taut abs that Yu Yan has always been so secretly jealous of.

“You’re embarrassing.”

Friday and being out is something new for Yu Yan. She usually spends her time doing things away from people, but tonight being alone just brings her back to her conversation with her professor. She keeps on rewinding and fast forwarding the conversation, hoping she had said this or that she didn’t say that. She just couldn’t stand how easily she was backed into a corner that it got her punching the hell out of her pillows.

So, when Keni asked if she wants to go out, for once Yu Yan agrees, if it will distract her mind and keep her pillows alive then so be it.

Keni’s jaw drop at the accusation, “I’m embarrassing? You look like you are out on a Gatorade hunt, after having an all nighter.”

“That’s oddly specific.”

“You might put your hair down, but no one would want to go down on you in that outfit.”

“Shut up. I’m not looking to get laid.”

But Keni doesn’t look like she’s buying it and instead smirks knowingly at her,

“You just say that, but when there’s an opportunity wouldn’t you jump into it?”

But before Yu Yan can tell her no, they stepped inside the bar. Yu Yan hadn’t been here before, but she likes how casual and unpretentious it is. It’s well lit, unlike those dark, smokey bars that’s like a crime scene waiting to happen. It got a pool table and only a few groups of people dotted around the place. The music wasn’t blasting on the speakers, instead they were playing some Khalid that could work as either date music or a group hang vibe.

For a Friday night, the place isn’t crowded at all which is just what Yu Yan wanted.

True to Keni’s words, her show of abs does attract some attention. They zigzag their way from thirsty onlookers over to the booth tucked in the corner.

“There she is! Sun Rui!”

Yu Yan finds herself looking at another striking beauty sitting by the booth. She stood up, wave her hand and with her loud, deep uncle voice, Zeng Keni’s friend yells for the entire bar and a few blocks to hear.

“Zeng Keni!”

“Sun Rui!”

“Zeng Keni!”

“Su-“

“Okay, I think everyone in this bar and the whole entire street knew both of your names already.”

Yu Yan screeches when she sees who is sitting next to Sun Rui, nursing herself a beer. To her surprise instead of her usual alpha daddy outfits that sends most of the students in heat, Dai Meng laoshi is wearing a black and white striped long sleeve collared shirt. Unfortunately, it looks very, very similar to what she’s wearing now.

To make matters worse, she wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“Oh. What is going on here, Sun Rui?” Keni whispers a little too loudly,

“Is this their little couple outfit or something?” Sun Rui whispers back.

“Shut up.”

“Shut up.”

“They even talk at the same time too.”

The two idiots exchanged an infuriating shit eating grin.

“She’s our teacher I don’t think it’s ethical for us to sit with them.”

“Sit down, Yu Yan,” Her teacher commanded and Yu Yan glares at her as a response. “I need this drink cause there’s this girl in my class who just drives me off the wall.”

“I think I might need something harder cause my professor in English just seems to have it for me.”

“Should we somewhere else, Keni? I don’t want to ruin their date,” Sun Rui whisper yell that finally got Dai Meng.

“You know what, Sun Rui? You might as well talk aloud because that uncle voice of yours is like a built in microphone.”

Keni yanks Yu Yan down, unfortunately right across her scowling teacher. 

“So, how did the two of you know each other?” Yu Yan asks.

“We’re fuck buddies.”

Dai Meng spits her entire drink and starts coughing, “W-what?”

Then, Sun Rui and Keni exchanged looks, failing miserably to hide their smiles until finally bursting out in laughter.

“Oh my God, you two should have seen your faces!” Sun Rui’s laughter boomed “Hell no, Keni here was getting into a fight and I had stop her.”

“Wait.” Yu Yan looks at her bestfriend surprisingly. “You got into a fight?”

“Ummm, they started it,” Keni defended herself like a five year old.

“Who?”

“Ummmapillar?” The 5’9 mumbled.

“A what?”

“A pillar just came out of nowhere and smack into me. Of course, I was pissed!”

Yu Yan presses a finger to her temple, “A pillar just don’t come out of nowhere, Zeng Keni, or else the entire ceiling would collapse on you. When that happens, are you going to fight it too?”

“M-maybe.”

“I can see why.” Yu Yan and Dai Meng mumbled

Yu Yan and the person she couldn’t stand, shared the same expression, wondering how they ended up with idiots for bestfriends.

“Okay! Who needs drinks?” Sun Rui stands up pointing to everyone on the table. “Dai Meng, I know you need some after you got that letter from your student.”

Keni lets out a scoff in amusement, but yelp in pain when a converse gives her foot a good stomp. Sun Rui couldn’t take the hint and burst out in loud laughter.

“You guys should have read it, it was hilarious. Your student is a freaking comedian Dai Meng,” She playfully elbows her friend. “Should have given her an A.”

“Oh no, I’m thinking of a way on how to make her life a living hell.” 

Yu Yan’s gaze remains focus on the poster of a comedy night hanging on the wall.

“Oh, what do you think of that, Yu Yan?”

“Well ummm… as a professor, I think it would show a sign of maturity if you just… ummm… talk with her.”

The scowl in Dai Meng’s face have now truly transformed into a look of amusement.

“Oh. I’m gonna go so fucking hard on her.”

“That sounds sexy.”

“That’s the problem with the younger generations, we allow them to disrespect us OLDER generation.”

“Geez, Dai Meng, you’re just 27,” Sun Rui had pointed out.

“Right? But some people think I’m an auntie going blind and battling dementia.”

“Drinks? Drinks?” Keni finally steps in. “Wait is it bribery if I get you drinks?”

“How about you, Yu Yan?”

“Just water for me. I’m not drinking.”

Sun Rui and Keni roll their eyes in tandem, before excusing themselves to go over the bar. Yu Yan is left awkwardly fending for herself against the tension, started playing with the tissue.

“Nice shirt.” Her professor said.

“Yeah, I like yours too.”

They both forced out the most awkward smile, before they went back to suffocating in awkward silence. Yu Yan tries to look around over at the tissue she’s shredding on the table, the beer bottles, or at the sexy neckline and how her throat bob as the beer flows down her throat. 

Yu Yan is suddenly very thirsty.

“I wasn’t supposed to be teaching an advanced class, you know?” Her teacher spoke up, finally breaking the silence. “I’m teaching the intro classes but yeah, Ms. Li’s baby couldn’t hold it for one more semester and here I am.”

That made Yu Yan scoff harder than usual, and judging from the smile on Dai Meng laoshi’s face, she’s taking it as a victory.

“But that advanced class is a breath of fresh air. I have students who is definitely more… challenging.”

“That’s because that class is challenging.”

“I think what your issue is, you are so caught up in getting that 4.0 that it’s so mechanical and lifeless that your entire paper just bores me to sleep.”

Yu Yan could feel the smoke coming out of her ears, but she’s not going to bite whatever bone her teacher is dangling.

“It’s not a research paper, Yu Yan.” Her laoshi said before taking another sip of her beer. “So, I think going to the intro class, would be good for you. Help you get back to basics.”

Judging from the wicked grin in her laoshi’s face, and her looking like she’s gritting her teeth like a rottweiler, it was clear who won. For now anyways.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Last meeting, we have discussed about how to write more effective sentences by turning passive voice into active voice. But why? Why is an active voice more effective than passive?”

The entire class who was paying attention to the silkiness of her voice rather than what she was saying quickly grows quiet. Dai laoshi scanning her eyes through the blank looks of her students.

“Okay, let’s take it one step back. Do we remember the difference between an active voice and a passive voice?”

Yu Yan sees Keni slowly sliding down her seat, those long limbs going lower and lower to the ground.

“Anyone? Nobody? Okay, let’s see, Yu Yan.”

Yu Yan’s head snapped up at the smirking professor. What the hell is this woman on? and can she freaking have some, because she must be damn hallucinating if she thinks Yu Yan is raising her hand.

“Yes?”

“Maybe you can help your classmates with the definition of active voice. Or how about this? I will say a passive sentence and you can convert it into an active voice. Let’s see,” 

There was a mischievous twinkle in their laoshi’s eyes and Yu Yan is slowly getting wary of it. She looks up, lips in a teasing grin.

“The email is sent by Yu Yan.”

From the corner, she heard an irritating snort from her useless bestfriend. She is ready to dock her in the face but Keni is lucky that the entire class is looking at her.

“Yu Yan sent the email.”

The smile in Dai Meng’s face only grew wider, “Very good. Okay, let me write it down so it would be clearer. Thank you so much, Ms. Yu, you can sit down now.”

She plops on her seat, the glare still evident on her face. Their teacher just kept on winning.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

This is how it all goes for her. With her sitting at the back of a packed freshmen class rather than doing schoolwork or researching for her thesis. This was one of the conditions that her terror teacher told her, that since she’s free on Tuesday and Thursday at 9 am, she could sit in on her basic composition class, to help monitor the class and at the same time, walk around and help the students during writing exercise.

This is the second week she’s been doing this, and though she’s not going to admit it ever out loud to herself or to anyone, Dai Meng laoshi is actually quite a good teacher. The English grammar rules are quite complicated, yet she manages to break it down to its simplest forms. Sometimes, Yu Yan finds herself taking notes.

They’re discussing about those confusing passive and active voices again. It was a complicated subject, trying to differentiate between past continuous and past perfect. Yu Yan with her brows all creased tried practicing the exercises that Dai Meng laoshi had given her class and find herself scratching her head.

She looks up just in time to catch her professor with that smile on her face. Yu Yan is left there struggling to think of a response, it’s a good thing, one of the students called her out. And as soon as their gaze broke, Yu Yan feel like she can breathe again.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Okay, here are the answer sheet and if you need anything, I’ll just be finishing up these essays.”

“Okay.” Yu Yan adjusted her glasses, staring at the pile of test papers she needed to conquer before her eyes drifted over to her professor, whose full focus was on her screen.

“So, you’re going to graduate this term?”

Yu Yan hurriedly turns back to the papers she supposed to be checking, acting like she’s checking the tests for the future of China.

“Ummm yes.”

“I should give you a good advice about how to do CV’s and how to get a job. Instead, I’ll just tell you, good luck, don’t let one bad interview or not landing the job you want mess you up.”

“Ummm thanks.”

Dai Meng smiles gently at her before returning to her own work, suddenly Yu Yan wants to hear her voice again so she asks.

“Did you get the job you wanted?”

“Not at first. You’ll find that companies are looking for someone with around two years of experience. But how can you have experience if nobody hires you?”

Yu Yan tries to hide a little smile, “Must be frustrating.”

“Oh yeah. I work as an unpaid intern after I graduated, got coffee, run copies, answer phone calls, deliver paperworks in every department, I swear I had like the best calves during those times.”

Dai Meng smiles, “But I learned a lot and it’s not always about how hard you work, it’s about the connections. So, you have to start smiling.”

Yu Yan stifle a laugh, “I’ll try.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

This was getting to be unhealthy and if there is one thing that Yu Yan can’t stand, it’s doing something that’s going to fuck up her mind and body. 

But Yu Yan is the definition of ‘if there’s a will, there’s a way’ motto. It’s when Keni finishes an entire bag of spicy strips, she’s eating her corn, or during the pandemic where the gyms are close and much to her dorm advisor’s horror, she used the fire extinguisher as weights making her the most fireproof hot ass in their entire dorm.

But this… whatever this is that’s going on with Dai laoshi is just as bad as a bag of chips and for someone with high self control, she can’t seem to stop herself from digging for more.

It’s almost been two months since she sent that email and she just finds herself getting more drawn to her professor. It’s not like they do anything outside the four walls of the classroom and office. They usually just spend time in the office, around the English faculty, yet, they seem to have shut them out when they go on talks about their families, their pets (Dai Meng loves to show off her flying cat), 

But what’s worse is that she thinks about her outside of the classroom and office too. When she’s eating dinner with Keni, she thinks of what could Dai Meng laoshi be eating? Or during Friday nights and her heart is a bit disappointed that Dai Meng wasn’t in the bar, and she wonders where could she be? Is she at home? Is she out on a date? Oh, where, oh where does her professor went? 

At night, when she thought her mind is thoroughly exhausted from paperworks and studying, still her thoughts drifts over to her teacher. What is Dai Meng laoshi doing? Is she asleep? Is she working on her dissertation? Is she with somebody?

That last thought does nothing but make an MMA fighter out of Yu Yan, trying to beat up her poor, defenseless pillow.

There’s just one way out of this and it’s to just quit cold turkey. Of course, she’s not going to drop her class but she’s going to try real damn hard not to look. Pretty much not care when Dai Meng laoshi smiles, to look away when her laoshi meets her gaze, and don’t even talk to her unless it’s completely necessary.

Yu Yan could do that, she’s a master of ignoring people and feels. She’ll start by ignoring that nagging thought that points out how good Dai Meng laoshi looked in her lavender suit in class today.

But before she could set her plan into motion, things took a different turn when her professor announced that they won’t be meeting for next week.

One part of her, cheered cause this is what she was planning to do anyway, one week of not seeing Dai Meng laoshi.

The other part of her just wants some chips.

“Oh yeah. free period,” Keni says.

“It’s not free period,” Dai Meng continues as if she could read what’s on her students’ mind. “it’s a time for you guys to finish up on your finals paper. I will be available during class period, if you need me to go over your work. Okay, that’s everything for today.”

“Yu Yan?”

“Ahhh yes?” She tried to act nonchalant, tried to act like she didn’t care.

“You don’t have to go with me to the freshmen classes anymore.”

“Oh?” Wait. Did she sound a bit disappointed?

“Don’t worry,” Her professor chuckles and Yu Yan finds herself faltering at just the sound of her laugh. “I’m completely over your letter, you pass.”

“Pass? Like a 2.0?”

“A 2.1. But seriously, it really helped. So, thanks.” Dai Meng gives her a polite smile that seems a little too formal for Yu Yan. “Have a good day.”

“Y-you too.”

Yu Yan says then sees her teacher hunched over the desk, giving Yu Yan a clear view of the prettiest side profile in this side of the Earth. She was staring longer than she thought and as she tries to walk away, the only thought in her head is… 

Shit. She really wants a bag of Lay’s.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It’s bothering her. It really does. 

Yu Yan sorts through her Dai Meng laoshi problem and one solution she came up with is she needs to get out. 

She should take Keni’s suggestion and go on a date. A date with someone who is an actual student like her, (but Dai Meng is a student too)

No, no, no… She’s not an option.

She never was and should never be.

*********

She feels more like she’s babysitting than she’s on a date.

Yesterday, a bunch of cute freshmen giggled their way to her, asking if Yu Yan qianbei would like to go get coffee. Yu Yan (blinded by the herd of cuteness) said yes, earning high pitch squeals from them.

That was 24 hours ago, now, she’s in the crowded university coffee shop and her date Fei Qinyuan, as weakeningly cute as can be, is giving her a tutorial on how to change her profile picture in weibo. 

That is when Yu Yan know this isn’t going to work.

“Hi, can I have a caramel macchiato please?”

She recognized that velvety voice anywhere, she cranes her neck over to the corner and would you look at that, she’s right.

“Oh, it’s Dai Meng laoshi,” Her cute date waved happily, Dai Meng looks confusedly at them, before it finally dawn on her what was happening and just greets them with a kinda awkward looking smile.

“You know, we thought you’re such a sweet girlfriend sitting in in our intro class.”

Yu Yan looks surprise, “W-wait girlfriend?”

“Yup. You and laoshi keep on doing those sticky looks. She would look at you every few minutes and then you look at her too. Then both of you just smile at each other. It’s disgustingly cute.”

“W-wait… I’m not her girlfriend, we’re not dating.”

“Yeah, we kinda figure it out when we saw her weibo. she’s like dating the professor over the dance department, Xu Jiaqi.”

Fuck her heart just crushed like a bag of potato chips being bulldozed.

“Wait she’s dating?”

“Well, we assume that she is, seeing her weibo posts has wefies of them.”

“Wefies?”

“It’s like we and selfies… wefies.”

“Oh. Just the two of them?”

“Yup. Are you jealous?”

“What? No. no.”

Her adorable AF date just snickers at her failed lies, “Oh, you totally are. You are like a top CP in the university.”

“W-what’s a CP?”

Big, bright eyes looks at her in complete disappointment. “CP, short for couple.”

“But we are not a couple.”

“Not yet. There.” The freshmen pushes her phone towards her. “You’re following Dai Meng laoshi by the way, and you just gave her a little message.”

“A what?” Yu Yan turns to her phone and right there, under one of her laoshi’s picture is a drooling emoji. “Why is this emoji drooling?”

“Because you’re thirsty.”

“For what?”

“For her.”

“What?!” Yu Yan snapped so loud that even with the incessant chatting and blackpink playing on the background, people turn to look over to her. “Delete it now.”

“I can’t. it’s already there for all the world wide web to see.”

She just sighs in defeat, losing against her date. Aren’t they two on a date? Why is she pushing her with someone else?

Yu Yan turns over to the counter, her eyes glazing over the crowded coffeeshop wondering where on Earth did Dai Meng wander off to. Did she already leave?

“Are you looking for your girlfriend?”

She narrows her eyes at Qinyuan who seems to delight on getting under her skin.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” she corrected the freshmen with a hard lean back her chair and crossing her arms in defense.

But all Qinyuan had to say was, “But you want her to be.”

Suddenly, Yu Yan is in the mood for chips. She’s in the mood for something unhealthy, something she’s going to regret much later. But Yu Yan knows that as soon as she have it, everything will fall into place and it will be worth it.

Who the hell is she even lying too? It’s not chips that’s making her think in metaphors, it's someone, 

It’s her.

She lost. She lost to her feelings, to her thoughts, to everything. But if losing means having Dai Meng, then, it’s no question, she’s willing to falter every time.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, don’t be mad.”

That was easier said than done especially if Zeng Keni says it. 

“I’m going to be mad,” Yu Yan scowled even harder than humanly possible. “What is it, Keni?”

“I told Sun Rui about your show this Friday.”

“Oh okay-” That wasn’t as bad as Yu Yan thought until, “Oh.” She groans because she already knows where this is heading. If Sun Rui is there, there’s a huge chance that Dai Meng would be there too. She’s trying to stay away, but somehow, there’s some bizarre cosmic BS that always lead them smack dab in front of each other.

“Knowing that they’re roommates, just gonna warn you that a certain professor might come and watch too.”

“Oh okay,” Yu Yan played it cool and she thought it’s going to stop there.

“So, you don’t mind if laoshi comes or not?”

“I… I don’t.”

“Well, that’s good,” Keni looked relieved that Yu Yan didn’t want to bite her head off. “I just thought she would like to see a different side than this uptight, with a stick shove real deep in her ass Yu Yan.” 

Yu Yan’s apathetic expression morph quickly to a pissed off look,

“What if she sees a new side of me?”

“Well, she’s going to graduate, you’re going to graduate, maybe the two of you can you know-“

“No, I do not. What is it?” Yu Yan crosses her arms and looks defensively at her bestfriend.

“You two should date.”

“And why?”

But Keni counter back with, “And why not?”

For once, Yu Yan can’t help but agree with Keni, why not? Why can’t they date? 

“I just think out of all the girls you’re interested in, or those girls who are interested in you. She’s the only one who can keep you on your toes.”

“My toes are good, Keni. They don’t need keeping up.”

Keni responds back with that stink face before scoffing, “She’s not in your range of cute, but she’s definitely in a whole another level of hot. She’s smart and-“

“Fine. I get your point but still no. But you’re doing all this shipping but you don’t even know if we even like each other.”

Keni just replies with an indignant scoff that Yu Yan definitely did not appreciate.

“What is that for?”

“Have you seen the both of you? Together?”

“That’s inappropriate. She’s my teacher.”

“Oh please, you’re 22. You’re an adult. But You know, have it your way. Besides, who knows if she’s really going to go.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sun Rui said she’s been too busy with her doctorate stuff, she barely even comes out of her room. So, she might not even come.”

How come that bother her worse than she thought?

“Yeah, you got a point.”

“Of course, I do. I’m full of points. I’m a freaking line!” Keni raises her long limbs in the air, in her defense.

“What?”

“You know what they say, a group of points is called a line. So, you know since I have a lot of points, then I must be a line. I learn that in my geometry class.”

Yu Yan shakes her head in complete disappointment, 

“Just when I was starting to respect you, you say something to make me change my mind.”

*

Yu Yan had read something along the lines, “If you try not to think about it, the more you’ll end up thinking about it.” It didn’t really hit her as hard as it did these days. Nowadays, its like she’s living embodiment of those words. As much as she tries not to think of her English professor, the more she does. 

Saturday, she thinks of her. Sunday, she thinks of her. It’s Monday now, her mind should be full of classes and deadlines and all that especially since graduation is fast approaching, but no, just no.

She escapes to the library when she realizes that being in her room alone was making things worse. It was a huge mistake when she sees the one she’s trying to avoid. The English professor in the tutoring areas helping some poor daze students with their classes. 

From afar, Yu Yan sees the way her professor cares. She speaks softly, looking back and forth to the students while she circles and help correct what the student needs. But what’s so damn pretty (she means nice) is when she smiles after she sees the light on the students’ eyes.

When she finished, her attention goes back to her laptop. Those haunting eyes completely focused on her screen, that jawline that could cut through fangirls’ life in half, and those red, full lips jutted in a way that made it more delectable. 

Now, she’s just being a creep.

Maybe she should get it over with. 

“Hey laoshi.”

Her professor turned away from her laptop, greeting Yu Yan with a smile while all she could do is shuffle her air Jordans on the library floor.

“Oh Yu Yan? I should have known you won’t use this as a free period.”

“Well, you did say not to use it as a free period.”

Her laoshi just flashes that half smirk that is beginning to be less infuriating and more breathtaking, “it’s more like a reverse psychology thing. If I say not to use it as free period, the students will use it as a free period.”

“Ah. Well, I didn’t get the reverse psychology.”

“That’s alright. Let me just save-” Dai Meng turns to her laptop and starts clicking save and exit to about a hundred tabs before returning her attention to her. 

“I could come back.”

“Don’t worry. You’re my first priority.”

Yu Yan quickly turns to her Air Jordans again. She could feel a smile about to break and she’s trying really hard to resist it.

“Oh, you got that book,” Dai Meng pointed to the small but thick paperback that Yu Yan is carrying. “Here, let me make you some notes on it.” 

Yu Yan hands over the book with no protest. Her eyes trails her teacher’s every move, from when she uncaps her pen with her mouth, to when her lips move quietly, when she starts scribbling and finally when she flashes that proud smirk.

“As your teacher, I make sure I provided good examples and corrections to the difference rules, so they’ll be easier to understand.”

Yu Yan skims through the pages, and laughs at the scribbles written between the margins and spaces of the pages.

Sentence Fragment:  
Ex. Incorrect: Yu Yan frowns everyday. In spite of everything.  
Correct: In spite of everything, Yu Yan frowns everyday.

Run on Sentence  
Incorrect: Yu Yan comes to class early but she never says hi to her teacher.  
Correct: Yu Yan comes to class early, but she never says hi to her teacher.

Yu Yan shuts her book, just giving in and letting out an amused grin, 

“You think you can get than 4.0 paper now?”

“Depends. My teacher is quite picky.”

“You say picky, I say high standards,” She teased that earned an eye roll from Yu Yan. 

It took Yu Yan a couple of good minutes to realize that she’s staring longer than she should have. But it was too late now, Dai Meng might have realized it too as she clears her throat and looks back at her notes.

But it wasn’t just that that Yu Yan realized, there was something else. Something that terrifies her to the core. Dai Meng had done the unthinkable and had put her in a tough predicament between fuck you and I’d like to fuck you.

So, ummm Keni invited Sun Rui to ummm the show on Friday,” Yu Yan breaks the ice.

“Yeah she told me about it,” Dai Meng looks at her, and a part of Yu Yan wished it’s not one of those laoshi looking at her student look. “If you think it’s awkward that I’ll be there, I really don’t have to go.”

Yu Yan raised a speculative brow, “Is this your excuse for bailing out?”

Her professor laughs. It’s soft yet addicting, “No. I just want to make sure.”

“The more people the merrier, even if they’re my stingy laoshi who can’t give me a 4.0.”

Dai Meng rolls her eyes playfully, “I’m looking forward to it then.”

Yu Yan wanted to ask her why, but it’s her damn pride holding her back in, even adding, 

“Cool. You can even bring a date.”

How come the moment she said that, it left an unsettling feeling bubbling in her stomach? It felt like undigested food or alcohol that she can’t just vomit out.

But her teacher doesn’t seem to be bothered at all and said, “Okay. I’ll bring a friend then. Okay. Now let’s look at your paper.”

Just when Yu Yan’s stomach couldn’t feel more heavier, she hears that.

“Yeah. of course.”

*

“You’re waiting for someone?”

Yu Yan pulls away from the curtain and turns to Meiyan grinning playfully at her. It is usually hard for Yu Yan to click with people, so she’ll spare Meiyan her death glare. Their love for music instantly bonded them during their boring accounting classes. From sharing obscure songs and artists that they like, to now performing on stage (nothing grand but a stage is a stage), their friendship came a long way. 

“Ummm no, I’m just seeing how many people there are.”

“We could have one person or a thousand, it doesn’t change how you go beast mode on stage.”

“Thousand people,” Yu Yan shrugs it off. She was never the type who suffer from stage fright, but this particular one got her bouncing off her feet. “That will be the day.”

“Well then, maybe it’s not the thousand people that is getting you all nervous like this, maybe… it’s just one.”

But before Yu Yan could reply, the MC calls them out. 

Yu Yan didn’t have time to search the crowd for her face, but it’s like her eyes automatically finds her anyway. Her body reacts before her mind can even make sense what was going on. 

She finds Dai Meng seating next to Keni, looking much softer and oh so damn beautiful in that pink off shoulder blouse. It was something that someone might wear on a date. A date?

That unsettling feeling returned when she spots Dai Meng’s “friend”. The girl is drop dead gorgeous, a fox face seducer with an I’m-going-to-steal-your-bae-look. 

Out of the hundred pairs of eyes out there, still her brown eyes were magnetized to one. Keni and Sun Rui were cheering so loudly, but it’s like everything is on mute and in that room, it was just her performing for one. 

Yu Yan takes a deep breath and in one word brought the entire house down.

I………. think I’m sweet on you.

*

“Oh, there she is! Superstar!”

“Yu Yan! Yu Yaaaaaaaan! Yuuuuuu Yaaaaaaan!”

Yu Yan stops a few feet away from the table, debating to join these two hollering her name out in this entire bar. 

Maybe that she could survive, but seeing Dai Meng laoshi sitting way too close to this Xu Jiaqi (she’s assuming), she might not be able to live through that. Xu Jiaqi looks like she’s sitting on her lap, but Yu Yan can’t look away, not when Dai Meng’s soulful eyes just bares down to her soul. There’s that smile too, that was enough to draw Yu Yan to their table.

“Hey.”

She snapped back into reality, “Oh. Ummm you came?”

The other three girls suddenly burst into obnoxious snickers, it wasn’t until Dai Meng looks away with an equally playful smile that it dawned to Yu Yan what she had said.

“Let’s just say she came because of you.”

“Ahem ahem ahem ahem…”

“Oh, how I could forget? This is Xu Jiaqi.”

Xu Jiaqi. How could she even put into words how describe her? The best way was like this post she read somewhere, when you just look at a girl and wonder how the fuck can they be this gorgeous?

“Dai Meng, she’s not talking. I think I mesmerize her with my beauty,” Xu Jiaqi whispers worriedly at Dai Meng.

That woke her up pretty quickly. 

“Wait what?”

“Sorry, Yu Yan, we just pick Xu Jiaqi up from the asylum after she’s in there for her narcissism.”

Xu Jiaqi’s smile quickly turns into a disgruntled pout, 

“We thought it was safe to bring her to public turns out, it’s not.”

“14 days more in the asylum for you.”

“Okay, now you’re just hurting my feelings,” Xu Jiaqi protests and whines. “It’s not my fault that I stun people with my looks.” She defends herself, only making her look more guilty. Those gorgeous eyes turned to Yu Yan with what she can assume is sympathy. “I’m sorry Yu Yan, but you’re taken.”

Yu Yan tilts her head in complete confusion, “Wait… I’m taken? Or you’re taken?”

“You’re taken. You and Dai-“

“Shut up, Jiaqi. Sorry about her. You did awesome back there,” Dai Meng congratulates her with a smile, that Yu Yan couldn’t help but smile back too.

“Oh my God, look at that, they’re exchanging shy smiles.”

That comment snapped them both out of their world.

“For Fuck sake, Sun Rui, stop acting like you’re 12.” Dai Meng snaps in that sexy growl. 

“Oh, speaking of 12 years old. remember we have to finish our game today.” Sun Rui’s face twitching uncontrollably, Keni looking completely surprise. “Keni, remember our game?”

“What game?” Keni blinks in confusion.

“The game?” Sun rui’s intense acting finally worked and Keni smacks the table as she gets it.

“We do. Oh yes, we do, we do.”

One thing with Keni is that she’s the worse liar in the history of liars. Yu Yan caught her so effortlessly and she’s ready to catch her in her lie.

“Oh yeah,” Yu Yan crosses her arms, ready to catch them in a lie. “What game is it?”

“Doki Doki Literature Club.”

“Mario kart.”

The two said their mismatch answers in unison, Dai Meng just rolls her eyes, clearly amused.

“What we mean is, we play doki doki and when it gets to scary, we take a break with Mario Kart.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Alright, we are out of here. So, stay protected kids.”

Keni and Sun Rui disappeared before Yu Yan can say anything,

“Ummm so,” Jiaqi cuts in with a deliciously devious smirk. “How long have you two been dating?”

Yu Yan is thankful she’s not drinking anything or she would have spit it all out or choke or both.

“Jiaqi, I swear to God,” Dai Meng growls once again. “She’s my student and I’m not dating her.”

“You’re not? But you talk about her-“

“Hey, isn’t that Wuzhe over by the bar?”

“Where?” Jiaqi jumps out of her chair so quick, Yu Yan almost fell out of hers. “Oh, my bae is here. I will go ahead and leave you two. Don’t wait up for me, Dai Meng I might not go home tonight or tomorrow or this whole weekend. Nice to meet you, Yu Yan. Dai Meng she got nice hands, second to Wuzhe’s 10.7 -”

“Okay, Jiaqi good luck with whatever you’re planning,” But Dai Meng’s bestfriend had already skipped away to the bar. 

Yu Yan watches as an ocean of people part ways for Xu Jiaqi, it would make Moses jealous. Jiaqi plops her arms around a shampoo commercial worthy long haired girl in the bar. The girl has her back against Yu Yan so she couldn’t see her face, but you know those girls that you don’t have to see their face to know they’re attractive? Yu Yan has a huge feeling she’s one of those, and with the way Jiaqi is draped herself all over her, then Yu Yan must be right.

“So, that’s her girlfriend, huh?”

“Oh, looks like it but no.”

Yu Yan turns again to the bar, Jiaqi who seems to have a habit of sitting on people’s laps is doing it with this Wuzhe girl too. And if that’s not dating, Yu Yan really needs to up to brush up on her definition of it. 

“So, we all went to the same high school and Jiaqi even then is this gigantic flirt. They both like each other but Wu Zhe didn’t want to commit because she thinks that she’s just going to be one of Jiaqi’s conquest. Jiaqi on the other hand have dated every hot girl in high school and university and even after, but she doesn’t ever commit to anyone cause she’s just waiting for Wu Zhehan.”

“Aiya,” Yu yan leans back and tsk tsk tsk. “That’s like something out of a drama.”

“Tell me about it. All of us are like just confess already.”

Those words felt like arrows straight shot through Yu Yan’s heart.  
“So, ummm… ahhh… how about-“ But before Yu Yan had the guts to asks about Dai Meng’s own love life. Dai Meng’s phone beep, she answers with a playful snort before looking over to the bar area. Yu Yan turns around and yup she was right, this girl is incredibly attractive.

“It’s Wuzhe, she said she got Jiaqi for tonight. So, ummm you want to go somewhere?”

Yu Yan blinks curiously before she shrugs, “Ahhh Sure.”

They stood up, wave their goodbyes to Jiaqi and her not girlfriend (that acts like a girlfriend) who both have teasing looks before weaving through the crowd. Yu Yan has not figured out that there is more to the text that got Dai Meng trying to resist an urge to blush.

Wuzhe  
I got Jiaqi, now go get your girl. hehe

*

“So, you don’t drink and you only eat vegetables?” Dai Meng sounded more amused than mocking her. She looks at Yu Yan like she’s an anomaly. The most fascinating thing in the world and all Yu Yan could do is look down on the grill and pretend that her sole focus is on grilling the meat.

“I eat meat too,” Yu Yan defends herself, with a flip of a beef. “I just prefer vegetables that’s all.”

“That’s good, you don’t cave in to peer pressure.”

“Yeah, ummm… here you go,” Yu Yan places a meat on Dai Meng’s bowl. “A thank you for coming to my show.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have known you sing if Keni hadn’t invited me.”

“Well, I don’t see why? I mean you’re kinda my teacher.”  
“Kinda?” Dai Meng flashed that annoying sexy half smirk again. “I am your teacher.”

“Substitute.”

“For the entire semester, this substitute is responsible for your 4.0.” 

“Oh, you’re finally giving it to me?”

“We will see on your final paper.”

Yu Yan gives out a smile that instantly got Dai Meng laughing. Her reaction completely confused Yu Yan “Wait… why?”

“No. it’s cute,” Dai Meng caught what she had said, “I mean, your smile reminds me of this emoji.”

“I should take that as a compliment.”

“You should,” They shared a smile once again and Yu Yan thought that she could get use to this. “It’s really amazing seeing you up there. It’s like a different kind of you. You seem so free and just having fun.”

“What are you talking about? I have fun in class.”

Dai Meng rolls her eyes, giving her a sharp nudge in the rib, “Liar.”

Yu Yan smiles, she could feel a warmth sprouting from her cheeks. Maybe, it’s the weather, maybe she’s slowly getting sick or shit… maybe she’s blushing.

And it must be the weather too that is making her slip up on things, like when she told Dai Meng, 

“It made a difference, you know?”

“What is?”

“Ummm… seeing you there.”

Her usual confident teacher lowers her gaze, trying to hide her smile, “I wouldn’t have missed it. I’m glad Keni invited me, even if you didn’t.”

“Yeah, I think for once she did something right.” Yu Yan licks her lips, a sad attempt on trying to hide her nerves. “I heard you got your papers.”

“Oh, I actually just finished my presentation today. All I basically need now is just to walk on that stage so my parents can take pictures of their doctor.”

“Ahhh. Now you won’t be busy anymore.” 

“Yeah, just final grading stuff and that’s about it. I’m done.”

“You can ummm… you know,”

“I don’t. What?”

Dai Meng turns back to her, the words lodging in Yu Yan’s throat refusing to come out.

“You know ummm… hang out with Sun Rui and Jiaqi and maybe ahhh… you know, go out.”

“Yeah, they have been telling me to go out on a date.”

“Oh. Are you?”  
Yu Yan’s eyes widened in surprise before she catches the sly smirk gracing Dai Meng’s lips. 

“I’m just waiting for someone to graduate and then I’ll ask her out. But for now, I want that someone to do great on all her tests.”

That sly smirk melting into a sweet, gentle one.

“A 4.0?”

She doesn’t know how Dai Meng does this. She’s going to be a college graduate for God’s sake, heading out to the real world of adulthood. Yet here she is, succumbing to that cheesy yet surprising feeling of butterflies flitting around inside her stomach.

But what’s worse is Yu Yan is still willing to surrender to it, and this time she has no problems doing that.

“Of course, because that’s what she’s capable of.” Dai Meng smiles. “And more…”

*

Finals week can both cause pleasure and pain for professors. The goal of being out of there are in their minds but before that, they have to conquer a mountain of tests and grading. Dai Meng is up to her wits end, she was giving out Yu Yan’s class final test, yet her focus was checking the stack of freshmen papers she had with her.

She was focus but there’s a real pretty girl that is just proving to be a distraction. She looks up every so often, smiling as she sees those brows furrowed in concentration.

*  
Dai Meng saves Yu Yan’s test for last, the professor smiles proudly as she goes through her paper. Gone was the regimented, too technical scowling student and now here she is, with a paper with a more personal touch. 

As she flips Yu Yan’s test paper, she was surprised to see a scribble that was enough to turn this exhausting day to one of her best,

Dai Meng Laoshi,

“I finished my test, can I get my kiss now?”

*

Dai Meng steps out of the faculty room, eyes roving around the now empty hallway before she sees who she is looking for sitting by the stairs. A smile never leaving her lips as she approaches her, finding the spot next to that pretty girl she’s been falling for.

“So, laoshi…” Yu Yan slowly turns to her, her pretty smile just captivating Dai Meng before she ask “did I get my 4.0?”

“I knew it.” Dai Meng match her playful smile with her own. “You did it for the grade.”

“Nope. For this.”

Yu Yan leans closer, her lips hovering an inch closer to those full lips that she’s been dreaming about.

“Should I?”

“You should.”

*

If they thought one kiss was enough to satisfy months of suppressed feelings, they were both dead wrong. Yu Yan didn’t know how something can both be slow yet urgent at the same time. Shivers racing through their spines as their tongues battle in a push and pull rhythm. As much as she wants to devour those full lips that she’s been longing to taste, Yu Yan wanted to take it slow, she wanted this feeling to linger longer, to drive her drunk or until their lungs gave out. Dai Meng tasted like wine, sweet yet intoxicating, and as they melt deeper, Yu Yan once again discover that when it comes to Dai Meng, she’s willing to surrender. 

*

“How does it feel to be dating a doctor?”

“Well, my mom always wanted me to date a doctor.” Yu Yan smooths down her skirt, feeling a bit unsure of her black dress. She had survived her college life in jeans and hoodies, that being in a dress was almost an anomaly to her. But this was a special day.

“She’ll be very surprise when she finds out that Dai Meng can’t get her discounts in the pharmacy.” Sun Rui adds with a scoff.

“I do want to add Yu Yan, you’re looking really fine.” Jiaqi gives her a nod in approval. Yu Yan have to admit that she took more time preparing for Dai Meng’s graduation than her own last week. The dress, the make up, the hair, and judging by Dai Meng’s constant glance back at their direction, along with everyone in that stadium, it’s easy to tell that Yu Yan captivated them all. 

“Just have to do a better job with your make up though.”

“What?”

Sun Rui and Keni snickers as Jiaqi points to an ostentatious bite on Yu Yan’s shoulder.

They look back on stage just in time for Dai Meng’s name and an instant chorus of fangirls screams, startling Yu Yan.

“Looks like you got competition there.”

Dai Meng look so stunning in her graduation gown walking in to get her diploma, suma cum laude nothing less. 

“They don’t know who they’re messing with,” Yu Yan cups her hand around her mouth, before screaming. “WOW DAI MENG!”

Dai Meng almost tripped from the loud voice, but she smiles, knowing perfectly who it is.

*

“Hey.”

Dai Meng tilts her head to side, and Yu Yan immediately gazes away as she sees that approving look that lingers at every inch of her. A gaze that says you’re too beautiful. 

Dai Meng’s parents turn around, with curious expressions on their faces on who this gorgeous girl is that is making their doctor smile.

“Come here.” Dai Meng wraps their hands together, tugging her closer to her. “Mom, Dad. This is Yu Yan, my beautiful girlfriend.”

Her parents nod and Yu Yan who is rarely intimidated felt herself being suffocated from the weight of their stare.

“She is beautiful…” But being beautiful isn’t enough for Dai Meng’s parents it seems like.

Dai Meng rolls her eyes, “I know, she graduated with a business major last week.”

“Okay.” Her parents doesn’t look amazed by that.

“Summa cum laude.” Dai Meng adds.

Dai Meng’s parents look like they won the lottery as they open their arms out to her.

“YU Yan! Darling!” Dai Meng’s mom yells out. 

Yu Yan’s eyes grow wide as Dai Meng’s parents welcome her into their embrace. 

“Look at you, beautiful and smart. Well, you must be amazing cause we know how picky our Mengmeng is.”

“Mom, don’t call me that please.”

“She’s ummm… pretty amazing too.” Yu Yan mumbles shyly, Dai Meng surprise at this side nervous of her that is making her cute as heck.

“She has her moments.” Her dad adds. “But most of the time she’s just hardheaded.”

“Okay, okay. That’s enough you two.” Dai Meng felt the need to step in.

“Oh, there’s Mrs. Li, let’s go tell her how our Mengmeng is a summa and her child just barely graduated.”

Dai Meng rolls her eyes at her parent’s odd way of praising her.

“Make sure you come to dinner tonight, Yu Yan.”

“Ummm I will. Thank you.”

“Meng, give me your medal and certificate so I could show her what it looks like from up close.”

“Okay mom,” Dai Meng lowers her head as her mom tries to take her medal off. Before her parents scurried off to bother a clearly annoyed Mrs. Li.

“Girlfriend huh?”

“After what we did last night, I better be your girlfriend.”

“Shut up. You’re too cocky.” Yu Yan warned but as the memories from last night flooded, an unexpected blush was sure to appear. 

She asked Dai Meng what gift she wanted. Knowing how her parents have dinner plans with her graduation night, Dai Meng told her that she wanted her gift from Yu Yan the night before graduation. A hotel room just for the two of them.

That’s all that people need to know because Yu Yan don’t think she could say or even think about that night without blushing furiously. 

“Hmmm?” 

Yu Yan returns to reality when she felt warm lips pressed lightly on her cheek,

“What’s that for?”

Dai Meng gives her a heart fluttering smile, “You’re so beautiful, that’s all.” It was cheesy yet Yu Yan couldn’t deny how it made her heart go crazy, but then Dai Meng leans even closer, whispering words only meant for her to hear.

“And you were fucking unbelievable last night.”

*

To say this is how it ends in their own modern version of happily ever after would be a lie.

While Dai Meng worked the Monday after the weekend she graduated, Yu Yan despite the promise of her high honors, didn’t have immediate jobs. And for someone like Yu Yan who thrives in her busyness, all the free time was about to drive her insane. 

But how she kept her thoughts steady, she would have to thank Dai Meng for it. Yu Yan grew up as an only child and with workaholic parents, she learned to handle whatever she goes through by herself. It was something she carried all the way to adulthood, yet when Dai Meng came into her life, she showed Yu Yan that it was okay to lean on someone. 

Yu Yan was apprehensive of course, she can’t stand the thought of having to rely on someone when she thought she did a bang up job taking care of herself. Dai Meng was a workaholic, but she made sure they talk even if it’s just five minutes out of her day or night. 

Yu Yan groans and tells her she doesn’t have to do that, not wanting to admit that she doesn’t want to be an inconvenience and a chore for Dai Meng.

But Dai Meng says she does it for her, that hearing Yu Yan’s voice keeps her sane. It was enough for Yu Yan to understand that if you’re willing to make something work, you will make it work.

And if Dai Meng tries to stay over during her day off so they could bingewatch Bad guys or go on an escape room with Keni, Sun Rui and Jiaqi, then Yu Yan would let Dai Meng know how much she appreciates her. 

And there’s a lot of things that Yu Yan is thankful for with Dai Meng.

First, she’s thankful that Dai Meng doesn’t bullshit with her. It’s a far cry from all her past girlfriends, though they are cute as fuck and just adorable to look at, they tend to say stuff to appease her. 

But not Dai Meng… 

At first, it infuriates her to her core that she can’t glare her way out of a situation. Like when Dai Meng went through her CV with enough red ink that it looked like someone murdered it, it takes Yu Yan’s whole composure not to throw a massive fit. Instead she understands that Dai Meng is there to constantly help her be better. She help her in her CV, her job interview and Dai Meng was waiting with a bouquet of roses when she finally get the job. 

*

Second, she’s thankful, so thankful of her girlfriend’s talented tongue and fingers. 

Yu Yan isn’t sure whether it’s because they’re still in their honeymoon stage or her girlfriend just has an insatiable sexual appetite, but whatever reason, Yu Yan is so damn thankful for it. 

“Are you two fucking again?” Sun Rui screams from behind the bathroom door as they’re both coming down from the high of their afterglow. “I swear to God, I just finished bleaching this whole damn place and you’re spreading germs everywhere.”

*

Third, she’s thankful that Dai Meng spoils her. It was something she never wants to admit, the newness of it boggles her. But when Dai Meng whispers baobei whether they’re in public or in their bedroom, in that soft and flirty tone of hers, it’s enough to get her weak in the knees.

*

“Baobei, you’re not ready yet?”

Yu Yan spat out her toothpaste with a purpose, and her face twisting in a threatening scowl at her girlfriend standing by the bathroom doorway. Dai Meng smiles and just finds her utterly adorable.

After constant complains from Sun Rui about the state of their shared apartment, Dai Meng and Yu Yan took a huge step of finally moving in together. A one bedroom apartment just perfect for them. They brush it off as convenience, or trying to save money but the truth was, nothing felt better than waking up next to each other.

“You better not call me that.”

Dai Meng stretches out her arm to motion the younger girl, but Yu Yan just playfully slap it away.

“Promise me? I said promise me.” She threatens her girlfriend who just infuriated her more when she sees Dai Meng’s mischievous smirk.

“Hmmm… I’ll think about it.”

“I’m not kidding, you can find yourself one of your cute fangirls who would want that.”

“Sure, my baby girl.”

Yu Yan rolls her eyes yet is letting her girl lightly push her up the bathroom sink, “It’s like you haven’t heard a word I said.”

“I did.” Dai Meng steps a little bit closer, her arms slowly wrapping around her girl’s slim waist. “What should I call you then?”

“Yu Yan is okay.”

“Nope. My queen?”

“Cheesy.”

Dai Meng moves and press a kiss on her neck. “My princess?”  
“Stop.”

“Darling?”

“You never listen.” Yu Yan frowns while raising her arms up, as Dai Meng tugs on her shirt, pulling it over her head. She leans in and presses a kiss on her lips,

“How about this, I can call you any name I want, you can call me any name you want?”

“Okay, ayi?”

“Shut up.” Her girlfriend rolls her eyes.

“Jiejie.” Yu Yan smiles, playing along now.

“You’re really going to do this.”

“Hell yeah, or how about…” Yu Yan lips curve into that flirty smirk, eyes hooded with that look that even made Dai Meng gulps because she knows exactly what it means. Yu Yan leans close, nibble on Dai Meng’s ear before whispering the name her lover both love and loath at the same time.

And Yu Yan knows it, she knows it so well.

But her girlfriend is not going to let Yu Yan go unscathed. Their entire room is filled with booming laughter as Dai Meng lifts her off the sink and started to playfully give her obnoxious loud kisses that Yu Yan is more than willing to comply.

Because it’s Dai Meng after all. And by now when it comes to her, Yu Yan had wised up and knew one thing perfectly, that with her, it’s much easier to just surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! More Daiyan fics to come. hehe


	3. I say ai (Special Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you's can be a little tough especially for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random moment that jumped in my head.

You may now kiss the bride.”

In true Xu Jiaqi fashion, she responds with a greasy wiggle of her brow, before pointing to her puckered lips. 

Her friends of over ten years should have been used to it, but that doesn’t stop them from hollering how greasy she is. Her wife plays along, taking a step closer before laying a tender kiss on Xu Jiaqi’s forehead.

“Wait… what was that?” Jiaqi didn’t even try to hide her frustration. “They meant ki-“

Jiaqi was left reeling when her wife kisses the words out of her lips. The place burst out in celebration, but all Jiaqi could hear was her heartbeat racing as she melts in her wife’s kiss. 

Next to Xu Jiaqi, her maid of honor chuckles both in bliss and relief that these two knuckleheads have finally figured it out. Love? It’s not as complicated as the movies make it seem. If you love one another you’re going to do everything to make it work. And these two? They work hard for this. And Daimeng can’t imagine two people who deserve their happily ever after than them. 

She glances over to that sea of people, easily finding the one she’s looking for.

She smiles and the gorgeous girl in that blue dress smiles back. It wasn’t her trapezoid smile, instead, she gives Daimeng that soft, quick smile only meant for her girl to see.

And Daimeng’s heart race as well too, the thought that in a few years, this girl she’s hopelessly falling for will be her happily ever after too.

*

“Oh yeah, I’m letting her walk around now-“ Jiaqi points out her wife, talking with some coworkers. “Because after tonight, she won’t be walking anymore or talking.”

“Perv.” Daimeng snorts while stealing a kiss on her girlfriend’s bare shoulder.  
It was close to midnight now and the raucous reception from earlier is slowly simmering down to dim lights, slow dancing, and intimate conversations between close friends. As publicly greasy these two are, their garden wedding and reception was more intimate than people imagined. It felt more like a reunion, booze, loud laughter, and embarrassing stories on both sides. Xu Jiaqi kissed her wife as they break away for a little bit, Wuzhe going over to talk with people from work while Xu Jiaqi went over to her bestfriend and maid of honor and just started people watching. 

“At least I’m perving on my wife, you are perving on your girlfriend.”

“Oh. Keni’s here, it’s so her to show up during the reception. Let me go see her.”

Zeng Keni really did have a viable excuse, she works ridiculous hours and couldn’t get out in time for the wedding. Xu Jiaqi told her it’s alright but every hour that she’s late, she’s going to put 1000 kuai more in her red envelope.

“Alright, give me a kiss first.”

“Aiya,” Yu Yan groans in protest but doesn’t hesitate to kiss Dai Meng before she went over to her bestfriend.

As soon as Yu Yan was out of earshot, Xu Jiaqi leans closer to her bestfriend ready with a deal,

“So, want to bet on who’s going to be screaming louder tonight?”

Daimeng scoffs in reply, this was childish yet is so their level of competitive friendship. Besides she’s going to win anyway, “I’m just saying my girlfriend is a singer, and only has two levels of talking, monotone or yelling.” 

“So, you’re on?” Xu Jiaqi is egging her on.

“Maybe…” Daimeng says, hiding her smile behind her wine glass.

“Hmmph.” Xu Jiaqi lets out a childish pout. “You’re no fun. So, are you going to finally say it?”

“What?”

“Those three words? It’s been a year and you two haven’t said it yet? Or did you and forgot to tell your dear bestfriend yet?”

Daimeng huffs, “No. We haven’t.”

“Well, then tonight is the night. You guys booked a hotel room for the weekend, get candlelight and some RnB all night and…”

“That sounds more like wanting to get it on rather than saying I love you.”

“Wait… there’s a difference?” Xu Jiaqi tilts her head in confusion.

“Perv.” Daimeng knocks her bestfriend on the head. 

"Are you scared of saying it?" It sounded like a taunt but when Daimeng saw Xu Jiaqi's expression, the other girl looks genuinely curious.

"Well, ummm." Maybe she is. "Yu Yan just doesn't seem like the I love you type."

"Nonsense. She's a girl, of course, she's going to like it if somebody tells her I love you especially if it's from someone she's so in love with."

“So, how did Wuzhe first tell you she loves you again?”

They turned over to Xu Jiaqi’s wife, regal in that white dress, looking unreal as she talks with the guests. Daimeng just smiles as she glances over Xu Jiaqi just watching her wife with a breathless expression. 

But that all came to a stop when Wuzhe glances over to them, panicking when she got caught staring. Xu Jiaqi returning to Xu Jiaqi flirt mode, smiling greasily at her wife while sending a kiss her way. 

“You two are gross,” Daimeng says, even though that few seconds amused her. “So, how did she say it again? Food was involved right?”

Xu Jiaqi rolls her eyes from Daimeng’s obvious quip.

“Well, it’s not really the most romantic I love you,” But Jiaqi glowed when she said it. “But it’s our love story. She was working overtime, I brought her some choco bread because I’m romantic like that.”

Trust on Xu Jiaqi to fluff her own feathers.

“And I don’t know if she hasn’t eaten or she just loves choco bread too much, but she wolfs it down, got chocolate all over that gorgeous face and just casually slipped in there, I love you.”

“Maybe she’s talking about the choco bread?”

“Shut up.” Xu Jiaqi pouts once again. “But yeah, I was thinking that too. Anyways, I acted like I didn’t hear it. I just kissed the chocolate off her face, it’s a very chocolatey kiss.”

“Gross.”

“So, I was on my way back when I heard someone running behind me. I was ready with my pepper spray but then I saw her huffing before dropping on her knees. I thought it was her hypoglycemia acting up again, but then Wuzhe took my hand and right then and there, right outside of Breadtalk, she told me, I love you, Xu Jiaqi.” 

Daimeng smiles because it’s something Wuzhe would definitely do. The girl is too gorgeous but is no Shakespeare. But that confession was sweet and has Wuzhe’s dorkiness all over it.

“And what did you say?”

“I told her,” There’s a sweet smile playing on Xu Jiaqi’s lips that Daimeng only sees on her bestfriend when she talks about her wife. “You’re just saying that so I’ll get you more choco bread and she’s like no, no, no I meant- and I shut her up with a kiss, right there outside of Bread talk.”

Daimeng finds herself smiling too, “I guess I need some lessons from Wuzhe."

"What? Nah. I think Yu Yan would like whatever style of confession you thought off."

Xu Jiaqi looks back at her wife and when Daimeng sees the way they’re looking at each other, Daimeng knows it’s futile trying to have a conversation with her.

But to her surprise, Jiaqi pulls away from the stare, nudges on her shoulder before pointing at Yu Yan glancing over their direction.

“Now your story is next.”

*

If there is one thing that Dai Meng learned about Yu Yan, it’s that she’s unfair. So unfair.

In public, they’re those rare couples that look equal. The couple who people wonder about who really tops. Dai Meng learned that her girlfriend has an ego the size of the Great Wall. So, instead of trying to prove that it’s her, Dai Meng would let Yu Yan have it because like they say, happy wife, happy life. And yes, they’re still dating but Dai Meng couldn’t imagine her life with anybody else except her commander.

But in private, that’s when Yu Yan would let her guard down. And that’s when Yu Yan gets unfair. So unfair.

People might assume that Yu Yan only has two voice levels, but only with Daimeng would she reveal one more. Her usually powerful voice would dip lower than a whisper like Yu Yan is a siren serenading Daimeng to her demise.

And that shatters Dai Meng in a second. She should be in control, every time fingernails dig through her skin, when nibbles turn into bites, every dip of her finger, every taste. She should be used to it, but it feels like she loses herself in Yu Yan. It’s been a year and yet here she still is. Still addicted.

She wants to tell her now, but once again Yu Yan is being unfair, robbing her of her ability to talk.

*

“Yu Yan?”

“Hmmm?”

“Baby?”

“Hmmm?”

They were in a queen size bed but only half of it is useful as they lay side by side, exhausted yet sated from their night. They weren’t cuddling, yet their fingers are still intertwined together as they both try to go back to sanity.

Dai Meng pulls Yu Yan’s hand to her lips, before inching closer to lay her forehead on hers.

“I love you, baby.” Dai Meng lowers her gaze, a gentle smile playing on her lips after her confession. She said it, she finally did and it felt so right. “You don’t have to say it. I just think that you should know just in case you have a really shitty day, or you felt like lowest, or when you do that thing like when you’re back in school where nothing below perfect is good enough that you have me.” 

Daimeng continues, “You’ll always have me who thinks the world of you. I may not give you the best in the world just yet, but I’ll always give you the best of me.”

“I want your worse too.”

“What?”

Yu Yan threads her fingers between her girlfriend’s dark locks, nuzzling their pressed foreheads closer.

“I want the Daimeng who terrifies her employees when they mess up, I want that Daimeng who’s not afraid to call anyone on their bullshit. Now that I think about it, it’s not really your worse. I guess you don’t have any worse, laoshi.”

“Oh… my employees beg to differ. You know during my doctorate,”

Yu Yan answers with an eyeroll, “Oh here we go again-“

“I have this student-“

“I’m not listening to this…” Yu Yan turns her back away,

“But it’s a fun story, c’mon-“ Daimeng tries to tickle her way back.

“Good night.”

“I still have that email saved in my screenshot.”

Yu Yan replies with a smack of that fluffy hotel pillow that had Dai Meng breaking in laughter. 

“But you know what?” Dai Meng curls on her girlfriend’s embrace. “Now that I look at it, I’m so thankful she sent that.”

Yu Yan cranes her neck to look at her, “Hmmm?”

“If she didn’t. I would have never thought that there is more to her than this quiet, intense student in class. I couldn’t imagine life now without her.” 

Yu Yan fell quiet, a solemn expression on her face and Daimeng tries to hide a nervous gulp. The initial relief of finally saying those words disappeared. Maybe she pushed it too far, maybe the confession is too corny for someone like Yu Yan. But that’s what she feels, and there’s nothing she wants more than-

Her scary thoughts disappeared when she felt Yu Yan’s lips crashed into hers. There was nothing soft and gentle about their kiss. It felt like what a love’s kiss would be like they couldn’t get enough of those three words and desperate to taste it again. 

“I love you too,” Yu Yan confessed breathlessly, in a voice so soft Dai Meng could barely hear it. Dai Meng doesn’t know if Yu Yan is blushing from their heated kiss or the confession, but it felt good to think that she has something to do with it. “- More than you’ll ever know.”  
Dai Meng wants to say that she knows but the last thing she wants is to put Yu Yan on the spot. She wants to hear it over and over again but right now she’s more than contented to have that moment just replay on her mind.

She’s only pulled away from her thoughts when she felt the bed dipped, looking to see Yu Yan moving closer. The pretty blush is still there and now Yu Yan just looks more gorgeous with that smile gracing her lips. 

“We don’t have to say it all the time, but you have to know Dai Meng, it’s you.”

You’re the one.

The three words that Yu Yan wanted to say and Dai Meng knew it perfectly because she feels the same way.

“It’s you too, baby.”

And as Yu Yan hovered over her, they got lost in their kisses and their hands wander off again, Dai Meng smiles as those words played on repeat in her mind.

I love you too.

And Xu Jiaqi is right after all, it does feel good hearing it. Especially from someone you're madly in love with.


End file.
